jacob and renesmee have a baby girl
by lydiabmog97
Summary: jacob and renesmee have a baby girl called Quin.


Chapter 1

I leaned over the side of the crib. She lay there still and peaceful, I stroked her cheek with my thumb as I studied the features on her flawless face. She had a tuff of dark brown almost black hair top of her head, russet skin and big brown eyes. I traced the lines on the palm of her hand and kissed the top of her fingers. Her chest moved up and as she breathed heavily in her sleep.

all of a sudden there was two hot hands around my torso and a pair of scorching lips on the top of head." Jake" I whispered as I slowly turned around to face him, "I woke up and you weren't there, what's wrong is Quinn ok" he wore a confused look on his face." Um ...yea she's fine, I couldn't sleep that all." He held me close to his body, "Nessie you can see her in the morning she's not going anywhere." I gave half a pathetic smile. He held my face in one of his hands; I leaned into his warm palm." It's the middle of the night you will be exhausted in the morning." I nodded "I know I know "I muttered. "Come on then let's go back to bed "he said while he yawned." You go I will be there in a minute." He smiled my favourite Jacob smile then left the room.

Jake was right I was shattered the next morning; I don't know how I managed to drag myself out of bed. Jake was already up, I found him giving Quinn her bottle in the kitchen. I stood in the doorway for a while listening to Jacob singing her a lullaby while she made adorable gurgling noises. Jacob didn't realise I was watching him until I let out a small giggle, he spun around "morning sleepy head "he said as he walked over to where I stood and kissed me on the cheek," did you sleep well"." I don't think I slept at all" I confessed. He chuckled "do you want to give her the rest of her bottle" he asked. "No you go ahead". I could tell he was relieved; he loved spending time with baby Quinn. I began collecting the toys that were dotted around the living room. She had so many expensive new toys but her favourite turned out to be a piece of string with a bottle cork tied to the end of it, I laughed as I threw it in her toy box.

Once we had dinner I took over from looking after Quinn as Jacob tried to put the rocking chair together for the baby's room, tried being the key word. I laid a thick pink blanket out on the living room floor and placed Quinn in the centre. Joy ran through me when she laughed as I tickled her stomach. I never thought I would have it in me to look after a baby or even want to but my whole prospective changed when I held her in my arms, the love I felt for her was overwhelming. Jacob on the other hand was made to be a father; he is so caring, kind and compassionate. The day I told him I was pregnant he cried of happiness. From day one he knew what our baby was going to be called what school he/she would go to. I knew he wanted a baby girl but he wouldn't admit it, my father in law Billy had told me when he was little he dreamed of having his own the little daddy's little girl. I didn't mind what sex the baby was as long as it was happy and healthy but in a way I'm glad it's a girl I don't know how I wouldn't have coped with two boys in the house. If Quinn was a boy we probably would have called her Thomas or Luke.

I heard Jacob swearing in the room next door obviously getting frustrated putting together the chair. I picked up the baby and put her over my shoulder, "honey do you want any help." He replied promptly "nope" he said making a popping noise on the p. I ignored him and went to see what state he had got himself into. He had not achieved anything, all of the chair pieces were scattered around his feet. He looked angry as he stared at the instructions trying to work out where he went wrong. I looked over his shoulder and immediately realised why he couldn't understand, I laughed so hard I had a pain in my side." What, tell me why you are laughing" he commanded." You are reading the instruction upside down I managed to get out in between my laughing fits. He didn't look amused; he threw the paper on the floor and said "I'm having a coffee break." I grinned as he pushed passed me and headed for the kitchen.

I was just about to give Quinn a bath when I heard a knock on the door, "Jake babe can get that." I heard him get up "sure love." I heard raise voices, I was sure it was male voice's. I ran up behind Jacob and rubbed his back I circular motions without seeing who he was shouting at. "What wrong honey" I said in a loving voice. "He looked at me but didn't say a word, I peeked around the door "DAD" I said hysterically, I leaped in to his arms gave him a great big bear hug. Then I remembered I was mad at him, I hadn't spoken to him ever since I got pregnant with Quinn at the tender age of 17. He screamed at me and put Jake in hospital. I pulled away and stepped back in to the house where Jacob took my hand. "What the hell are you doing he dad" I spat at him, "I...I miss you Ness. I know that I hurt you but I was angry and shocked, I regret what I did to Jacob I was out of line." I looked at him disgustedly "no you shouldn't of, did you really think I would forgive you if you said sorry." He looked down at his shoes "I want you to come home we all do." I was about to say I hated him but I was interrupted but Quinn crying in her room. My father looked up surprised, I was about to walk away when my father grabbed my arm, I shock it off. "Renesmee please" he begged. I turned around to face him again, "Alice saw you had a baby girl, she said she was beautiful. Jacob put his around me, "yes" was all I could force out. "Aren't you going to tell me her name?" Jake held me closer to him, "her name is Quinn Amelia Black." He had a huge smile on his face, "its gorgeous" I couldn't help but smile. "Can I see her please" he asked, I looked up at Jacobs face to see what he thought he just nodded once. I grabbed from her cradle and took her out to where my father stood in the middle of the living room, Jacob had let him in. He held his arms out for the baby; I gently gave her to my father. I'm sure I saw a tear form in his eye if that is even possible for a vampire. He was speechless and motionless, after about a minute he broke the silence, "hello there sweetie, I'm your grandpa Edward" he said in a high pitch baby voice, I giggled.

Dad stayed all day catching up with me and playing with Quinn, he left at about 7:30, the baby's bed time.

After I read her a story I went into the living to see Jacob, I had barley talked to him all day. He was napping on the sofa with the TV on mute; I walked over to where he lay and pushed his hair back with my hand. "Ness" he crocked, "mhm, it's me" .He sat up and sat me on his lap where he passionately kissed me. In between our fervent kisses we told one another that we love each other over and over again, He started kissing me down my neck and on my jaw line. "Jake" I moaned, "not tonight." He ignored me and started nibbling on my ear, "why not tonight" he said. I couldn't argue any more so I took my shirt off, Jake smiled and threw me over his shoulder. I started screaming and laughing at the same time, "Mrs. Black you're coming with me" he said in a deep voice. He threw me on the bed and...


End file.
